The Switch
by BlazePrincess49
Summary: I took a glance at myself, sleeping. But that couldn't be me! I was Sabrina! Then why was I on the bed? I quickly grabbed a mirror and looked at it. There was a curly haired fairy who could only be Puck. I raised my arm and Puck did it also. I gasped. Me and Puck had switched bodies!
1. Mice and Gorillas

**A/N**. Hi guys! So, this is my new fanfiction "The Switch!" And don't worry about all the other Fanfictions because I'll update all of them evenly! I'll probably work on FerryPort Weekly, If Only and Little Ms. Perfect for a while and get them finished and then work on Sisters Grimm Q&A, The One, and The Romantic Life for The Grimms for another week and get them finished.

…

Summary: Sabrina couldn't have the worst luck. But, she did. Getting lost in the forest, drinking purple water, and changing into mice obviously was counted as weird. The next they, Puck and Sabrina had switched bodies or spirits! Sabrina obviously doesn't want to stay like this and the same with Puck. They both will mistake each other's habits and most likely ruin each other's reputations. Sabrina gets embarrassed when in Puck's body because of some "manly" stuff and Puck is just out of it with his "period." How will they switch back? Or will they stay like this forever?

…

Okay, so in later chapters, when I say Sabrina, it's just Sabrina in Puck's body. And if I say Puck, it's just Puck, in Sabrina's body. If any of you get confused or misunderstood the later chapters, please PM me so I can fix that chapter! Now, on with the story! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"It's your entire fault that we're lost in the forest!" I screeched as I stomped on Puck's foot.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Puck protested while treating his foot.

"Yes it is! You had to get lost and drag me along with you!" I exclaimed poking my finger in Puck's chest.

"Well, at least you're outside," he sniffed. "You can breathe the air and not breathe your peasant breath that makes your head go crazy!"

"At least I can take care of my personal hygiene while you can't!" I retorted.

"For your information, the Trickster King can take a bath whenever he wants to," Puck glared.

"Well, the Queen of Sneaks can hit The Trickster King on the head with a rock whenever she wants too," I smirked wickedly.

"No Grimm, don't you-"Puck ran as a handful of rocks was threw at him.

"GRIMM!" Puck yelped.

"Serves you right," I smirked as him. "The battle has been beaten! By the Queen of Sneaks!"

I stood up on a rock and posed like a warrior.

Puck watched amusedly. "Over dramatic much Grimm?"

"Yeah, like you're not," I scoffed. I put on a funny face and changed my voice into a phony voice. "I'm Puck! The Trickster King, the Imp, and true blood king of Faerie," I mimicked.

Puck looked offended. "I'm Sabrina. I look so ugly. Why won't boys look at me?" he mimicked.

I eyed Puck. "Whatever, it's getting dark. We need to find food. And because of you, we need to spend the night out!"

"How about this squirrel?" Puck suggested picking one up.

"No!" I shrieked, horrified.

Puck shrugged as he tossed the squirrel away.

"But Puck, we need water. We can go without food for days… But not water," I muttered.

"Hey, what about that river over there?" Puck suggested.

"We can't drink river water!" I exclaimed. "It's dirty! And purple! With flower petals!"

"So, I've spent a lot of time outside. You have no idea what I've drank and eaten," Puck smirked mischievously.

I stared at him with a revolted look on my face.

"Well now…" Puck ran into the river and gulped some water.

"Oh my gosh…" I looked at Puck.

"Mmmmm, it tastes good," Puck rubbed his tummy. "C'mon, give it a try! Take a risk! Or are you scared?"

"I'm not scared!" I sputtered.

"Then drink it," Puck challenged.

"But…"

"Scared?" Puck smirked. "No wonder. You can't even drink some river water."

"Oh I'll drink it!" I growled.

I grabbed a handful and drunk it all. It tasted sweet and cool.

"Not bad," I said testily.

He just smirked. "Let's just go and find shelter."

"Can't you just fly there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's dark," Puck whimpered but his voice returning to normal.  
"Did I just hear a whimper?" I asked with a grin.

"No!" Puck denied.

"Someone is in denial," I smirked.

"Shut up Grimm," Puck muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, how about this log?" Puck asked.

"We can't fit," I retorted.

"Or can we?" he winked as he turned into a mouse.

"Hey! What about me?" I demanded.

"What about you?" Puck asked.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked frantically.

Puck smirked. "If you want me to help you, you have to get down on your knees and tell me that you love me."

"W-what?" I sputtered.

"If you want to sleep in this comfy log, do that."

I glared at Puck. I couldn't do that! I mean, but I didn't want to freeze to death! I weighed down the problems. And I knew that I was going to regret this.

"Fine…"

Puck grinned and nodded for her to start.

I got down on my knee awkwardly and mumbled. "I love you…"

Puck smirked and burst out laughing. "Good enough Grimm."

Puck changed into a human, grabbed her hand and changed them both into a mouse.

"How'd you do that?" I asked. I thought Puck could only change himself!

"Grimm, you know I'm awesome," Puck scoffed.

I rolled my eyes in a "mousy" way. (**A/N: LOL) **

"Now…" Puck started.

"Wait, what's that down?" I demanded as a grinding sound roared through the night.

"May…be a monster from the future!" Puck wailed.

I sighed. It was just a car. "Puck, change us back to human!"

He grabbed my hand as spun on his mouse heel. I transformed but me and Puck started to roll down the hill.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"I'm trying!" Puck exclaimed angrily.

Puck turned into a gorilla and broke the log.

He grunted.

"Hey!" I shouted. My half of the log was still tumbling.

Puck let out a hiss that sounded like laughing. He grabbed the log and pulled me up.

He changed back into an obnoxious fairy that could talk.

"Grimm, that was hilarious!" Puck snorted.

"Shut up!" I growled as I whacked him on the head.

He kept on laughing till I stomped on his foot and punched his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

I spun around to see Charming.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"None of your business," he said curtly. "And, I'm surprised Sabrina, that you would make out with Puck in the forest."

"What?" I spluttered.

Charming rolled his eyes. "Just hop on. Relda will kill me if I don't take you home."

I nodded moodily as they got into the car.

We were all silent in the car but Charming was mumbling about, "Troublesome kids," Indecent," and "People these days."

When we were home, I was asleep. And I knew it was going to be a long night…

* * *

**A/N. **Well, there's the chapter! Sorry if it sucked or you misunderstood something! I may update tomorrow because I had started chapter two, so please be patient if I don't update (which I am sorry for) for the next chapter! And I'd like to thank the person who will review for this story! So please review, favorite, follow, or show your appreciation! But most importantly, I hope you enjoyed! And I also might be changing my pen name so please look out! Adios until next time!


	2. Switched Bodies

**A/N. **Hi guys! So, here's chapter two! I'm going to make these A/Ns short because if it's too long, it might be a bore and some people who read this might think it's too long. So, I'll do the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sisters Grimm because Michael Buckley does! And I am a girl even though my brother tells me I'm one!

* * *

"EEE! EEE! EEE!" A voice screeched hideously making me wince and throw my pillow at the sound.

"Shut up Puck, I'm serious right now," I mumbled my face muffled in my hair.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The voice screamed.

I got up with huff.

"Puck, will you-"

I stared at the chimps around me.

"Why am I here?" I demanded asking the chimps even though they just screeched on the top of their lungs.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A chimp bared his teeth at me.

"Hey! You want a piece of this?" I snapped. "All right then!"

I grabbed some water from the waterfall and threw it in the chimps face.

Big mistake… Chimps bared their teeth and yanked at my hair.

I faked to run forward but twisted on my heel to go backwards. And suddenly, I had a long nose, heavy body, and big feet.

"GGGGGGAALUMPH!" My nose wailed as I stomped my feet on the floor.

Some chimps ran off and some died a sad ending and some, they were just pancaked. I began to panic. Why was I an elephant? And how do I change back? I began to panic and thrashing wildly. Wait, Puck always twisted on his heel to change back… I twisted on my heel and I returned to normal. I brushed my hair out of the way. Wait, my hair was short. Like short-short. Like boy short. And curly. Very curly. Like Puck curly.

"PUCK!" I screamed.

If I was in his room, he must be in… my room! I ran to my room and stormed in.

"PUCK! I will kill-"I glanced at the bed.

I was right there on the bed sleeping. I took a glance at myself, sleeping. But that couldn't be me! I was Sabrina! Then why was I on the bed? I quickly grabbed a mirror and looked at it. There was a curly haired fairy who could only be Puck. I raised my arm and Puck did it also. I gasped. Me and Puck had switched bodies! But that was impossible! If I was Sabrina in Puck's body, then Puck must be…

"Wake up freak baby!" I yelled.

Puck mumbled something and opened on eye. As soon as he caught a sight of me, he scrambled up.

"Why am I right there?" Puck wailed.

"Look at you," I said sharply.

I held up a mirror. He inhaled sharply.

"I'm Puck… In Sabrina's body!" he shouted.

He started to run around and tried to twist on his heel to make himself an animal but it didn't work.

"NO! My life is ending! I'm GRIMM!" Puck screamed tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Quiet down Drama Queen," I hissed as I smacked his head.

Daphne shot up.

"Puck, Sabrina?" Daphne demanded.

"Hi…" I muttered.

Daphne shrugged and fell back onto her pillow.

"Shoot, we almost got caught," I mumbled.

"Who cares if we get caught? I mean, they could figure out a way to change us back!" Puck exclaimed.

"I know, but shouldn't we keep this a secret?" I asked. "Dad will make us go out of Ferryport landing!"

"Oh, so you want to stay?" Puck asked slyly.

"N-not like that. I don't want Daphne to be sad and angry," I denied. "And, they won't believe us."

"So, your point?" Puck asked.

"We keep this a secret and act like each other," I said.

"So, since I have a girl's body, you can't hit me!" Puck yelped with glee.

"But I can prank you," I countered.

"But you don't have skill," Puck smirked.

"At least I can send chimps you rip you to pieces!" I stuttered.

"But then you'll be ruining your own look," Puck countered this time.

"Then I'll act like a girlie-girl!" I burst out. "And ruin your look!"

"Don't you dare!" Puck ordered.

"Only if you don't ruin my reputation," I bargained.

"Deal," Puck held out his hand and I shook it.

"But then, you have to learn to act like me," Puck said.

"Then we'll have to learn."

* * *

"Lesson one; you must learn the pranking ways. You must cleverly order it and-"

"Your point?" I asked, bored out of my mind.

"Just prank me and call me names," Puck said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"For your information Grimm, this took me eight years to complete," Puck said hotly.

"Explains why," I mumbled under my breath.

Puck shot me a dirty look.

"And, you can't call me Grimm. Call me Puck," I ordered.

"Okay _Puck_," Puck mocked.

"When people are here," I chided. "Talk like I'm still Sabrina. It's weird."

"Okay _Grimm_," Puck smirked.

And it was kind of weird. A "Puck" smirk on my face. I looked away.

"Of course, another thing is that you cannot look at me. You real face will melt "your" skin," Puck smirked.

I raised my hand to smack him but Puck tutted.

"I'm girl Grimm, not you," Puck sniggered.

"Whatever "GRIMM," I said. "And oh, teach me how to make my wings pop out."

"You just make them pop out," Puck said.

"How?" I demanded.

"I told you," Puck sniffed.

"Puck, stop acting like that." I growled. "You're acting stuck up."

"I am not," Puck said haughtily.

"Puck. Seriously. You're acting jealous. You had wings so I get a turn too," I snarled.

"Fine," he groaned. "You just wish that the wings pop out."

I tried that and the pink wings popped out.

"YAY!" I whooped. Then, I flew into the waterfall.

Drenched, I marched to Puck. "How do we control these pink wings?"

"Lean, left right, to go up, wish that and you'll shoot up. You'll need practice," Puck explained a smirk on his face.

I tried that tip and it worked! I came back on the ground and the wings popped back in.

"Pretty cool," I said casually.

"C'mon Grimm, you know it's cool."

I rolled my eyes and punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm the girl here right?" Puck demanded rubbing his shoulder.

I growled. I needed to stop him from taking advantage of this! I growled and headed to "my room." This switch was going to be the end of my death.

* * *

**A/N.** So, that's the chapter! And Sabrina or Puck will be acting like their new normal selves so if Sabrina says, "Whatever Grimm," then it's really Puck. And remember, when I say Sabrina, it just is Sabrina in Puck's body. Later!


	3. Harder Then Expected

HONG-SHU! HONG-SHU! I groaned clutching the bedsheets. Daphne was such a loud snorer. No wonder Sabrina complained about her.

HONG-SHU! I groaned again as I got up and headed to the rest room. If Sabrina took a bath, I had to take one too. I got into the shower and I turned on the water. **(A/N. I wouldn't like to make Puck say something perverted if you know what I mean for the younger readers)** One minute later, I got out and changed into a green shirt, green sweater, and a pair of jeans. I mean, I was not wearing those girly tanktops and short-shorts with high heels. Grimm didn't either. Unless…

* * *

"Wow Sabrina, new look?" Granny asked as I walked into kitchen.

"It's nothing," I smirked.

"Well, then I'm almost done making the food," Granny smiled as she paid attention to the thing on the frypan.

I headed into the living room and saw Sabrina.

"WHAT?" we both screeched.

Sabrina was wearing a crisp white shirt, black jeans, and a pair of converses. Where was by dang hoodie?

"Why did you put that on my body?" I hissed.

"Why did you put that on me?" she growled.

Well, I couldn't blame her… I was wearing a white tank-top that was low and showed some skin, a pair of short-shorts to match the shirt with a touch of high heels.

Sabrina growled as she stomped to kitchen. I smirked at her retreating figure.

_Man, I look good_, I thought to myself. _I could now see myself, and not Grimm!_

Then I heard a squeal.

"Sabrina! Why the new looks?" Daphne squealed.

Daphne stared at my outfit amazingly.

"You wore that tank top! I'm so glad! I thought you burned it!" Daphne inputted her palm into her hand. "You look much awesome-o!"

"Thanks Mar- Daphne," I said.

Daphne skipped happily back into the kitchen when I heard a squeal. She must have seen Sabrina…

"Breakfast!" Granny called waving her spoon.

Everyone got seated into their chairs. I picked up my fork to attack my pancakes but I knew Sabrina hated old- I mean Granny's breakfasts.

"It's okay…" My look betrayed me when the smell wafted to my nose.

"Are you sure Sabrina?" Sabrina asked. "I mean, it's so good." Sabrina took a bite out of her waffles.

"PUCK!" I screeched, trying to make it like Sabrina does. "STOP IT!"

"Wow there Sabrina, you're acting kind of pathetic," Daphne pointed out. "And Puck, why aren't you eating your food?"

"Um, Granny can I go for a walk?" I asked sweetly.

"I'll come too," Sabrina suggested. "I'll have to body guard her." Sabrina walked awkwardly towards me.

"Come on Grimm," Sabrina said embarrassedly as the wings popped out.

"Just come on," I huffed like Sabrina would.

I had to save Grimm's butt again. Even when we switched!

Sabrina literally sprinted to the living room. I followed along with her.

"You are horrible!" I exclaimed as we entered the living room.

"It's not my fault!" Sabrina said moodily as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes it is!" I said.

"I'm not the best actress!" Sabrina shouted.

"Then fix that flaw!"

"PUCK! SABRINA!" Granny shouted. "Be quiet!"

"Yes," we both muttered as we glared at each other.

This was harder than it expected.

* * *

**End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! So, please review!**


	4. Heart Attack

Okay, in this chapter, the song lyrics are Italics and Sabrina's diary will be in bold. And, I think of maybe two chapters Sabrina's POV and two chapters Puck's POV. Well now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TSG! (Hysteric sobs)

* * *

_I'm putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't want to fall in love_

_If I ever did that _

_I think I'll have a heart attack_

What kind of song was this? By Demi? Who's Demi? Is that a name? Isn't that a disco owner or something? I pressed play again while shaking my head.

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when I come to you I'm never good enough_

This is kind of like me and Sabrina. No! Sabrina would fall in love with me. Maybe she just wants to not fall in love with me. Grrrrr! I wasn't falling in love with Sabrina. I mean, I'm young! And I'm staying young!

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_And make 'em bounce like a basketball_

Well, when some boys flirted with her, Sabrina had charmed them and had sent them to get her a new soda, bag, book, and a hair band. No, why was this song so much about us?

_But you make me want to act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and where high heels_

_Yes you make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

Well, Sabrina had held my hand but her hand was sweaty and clammy. And she had hot bright pink nails! Maybe that's why Sabrina liked this song so much on her I-pod…

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't want to fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

Wow, wow, wow. Did you hear that? Maybe Sabrina would think that she wouldn't like to fall in love with me by putting up her defenses but she's still falling for me!

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_But when you come around I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

That happened once to me and Sabrina. She once tried to be cool and casual but she a yelp just escaped from her mouth! I turned into a dog and copied it. LOL!

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

Okay, that one, I can't say for. I mean, that's in Sabrina. Wait, I'm in Sabrina. I could maybe, search in Sabrina's thoughts? Or diary… My fingers flipped the pages as I skimmed the words. Pranks… No,… Food… No,… AHA! Heart attack!

**Heart Attack**

**April 9****th****, (part one)**

**Man, the song Heart Attack is so much like me and Puck's relationship! But, there is one part. It's: It's just not fair, pain's more trouble than love is worth, I gasp for air, it feels so good but you know it hurts. I know what that means. When I'm with Puck, I feel so giddy and shy! So I just breathe but it just makes me… ugh! My insides tighten and I feel like exploding? Do I have feelings for Puck? Man, I'm so confused!**

**Sabrina**

PROOF! Sabrina did like me! This song was about trying not to fall in love but that means that person does want to fall in love! Sabrina was in love with me! I shrieked with glee and twisted on my heel.

"Right, I can't change anymore," I mumbled.

I grabbed the I-pod and turned Heart Attack on. I started to sing and dance and go crazy.

"I'm putting my defenses up!" I sang.

_Like sure. Sabrina is really putting her defenses up. _I smirked to myself.

"Cause I don't want to fall in love."

_Sabrina sure is doing a good job_, I thought to myself.

"If I ever did that-"

"You will die-a-a!" a voice sang.

My head snapped to the entrance.

"Sabrina?" I demanded.

"Give me my I-pod!" she screeched.

"Awww, don't feel bad. You're falling in love with," I grinned.

"H-how do you know?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Oh, so you are in love with me," I said slyly.

Sabrina clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Awww, maybe one more kiss and I'll love you too," I winked.

"PUCK!" she screamed.

I grabbed Sabrina's shoulders and I kissed her.

Sabrina tensed but relaxed. This song was a love-matcher!

* * *

End of chapter! I especially liked this one! I hope you guys enjoyed too! Later!


End file.
